marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
LOVE + FEAR
| last album picture = Froot album artwork.jpeg | last album = Froot | album = LOVE + FEAR | last release = 2015 | album release = 2019 }} LOVE + FEAR is the upcoming fourth studio album by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA set to be released April 26th, 2019.https://twitter.com/neongoldrecords/status/1091027649130975232 It will be her first album since Froot and the first release without her former stage name "and the Diamonds". Background On her Facebook, Diamandis revealed she was possibly working on a new album. It was speculated this album would be out sometime in 2018 or 2019. Later in November, she posted a photo to her social media back from when she recorded Froot, saying she was excited to get back to the studio, revealing she hadn't recorded her new album yet. In December of 2017, Marina released a tweet stating that she was writing some new music. A video of her playing the omnichord was posted in March 2018 with her singing the lyrics "the day I was born", with caption "Emotional Machine". In April 2018, Marina posted a photo with a song evidently titled "Superstar" with the lyrics, "Before I met you". She captioned this photo with "A love song". She also responded to a fan via Twitter that there would be new music in 2018. Later, she posted a photo with the caption "Studio hangover cure", confirming that she was in the studio. In August 2018, she changed her twitter name to Marina, revealing that her new era will go by that name instead of Marina and the Diamonds, she also confirmed this has nothing to do with the fans. On September 29, 2018, Marina performed "Emotional Machine" at the Neon Gold X event in New York City, revealing that the track features Broods. On October 8th, Marina tweeted that she was designing her merchandise.https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1049491648462221312 On the 9th of December Marina replied to a fan that the album followed the same pattern of sounding different from each otherhttps://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1071685096489541632 then on December 13, she posted a snippet of "Enjoy Your Life" on her Instagram and Twitter accounts,https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1073281006713618432 later posting lyrics.https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1073281557060878337 She also posted that she was "in the middle of mixing my record".https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1073286566259380226 Marina announced through social media that the first single would be released on February 8, 2019. It was called Handmade Heaven and was released the same day as the music video. On Valentines Day of 2019, Marina revealed the tracklist, album cover, and title of her fourth studio album. She also played a snippet of the third track, Orange Trees. On February 25, Marina posted a snippet of the second track, Superstar, and announced that it would be released on Friday, March 1. On March 21, 2019, Marina released Orange Trees as a promotional single. She filmed a music video for the song earlier in March, which was released the day after the song. On April 4th, 2019, Marina released the entirety of the "LOVE" side of the album. Her rationale for doing so was that the two sides of the album are individual works intended to be listened to separately.https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1113820307389919232 On April 8th, 2019, the music video for To Be Human was released. Composition Marina stated the first part of the album is "calm" while the second part is more pop. Taken from Atlantic's press release:http://press.atlanticrecords.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Marina-Love-Fear-Bio-2019.docx LOVE + FEAR are two 8 song collections that are part of an album set – my fourth full length release of music. LOVE is filled with a longing to enjoy life (Handmade Heaven) and a desire for unity (To Be Human). FEAR explores subjects that have been a lot harder for me to work through and understand, such as purpose (Life is Strange), insecurity in love (Believe in Love and Soft to be Strong), and major shifts in our social conscience regarding the systematic misogyny and sexual abuse employed by powerful figures in the media (Karma). A companion to LOVE, these ideas cross to showcase and explore the polarising sides of human nature. The psychologist Elisabeth Kübler-Ross believed that “There are only two emotions: love and fear. All positive emotions come from love, all negative emotions from fear”. I can trace a lot of my behaviour back to these two emotions, particularly in relationships. When thinking about an album title to encapsulate the record, I played the 16 tracks and listened closely for sonic or lyrical themes that appeared to crop up again and again. I quickly sensed a very clear, concise divide of songs that came from a feeling of love and songs that stemmed from a feeling of fear. I also used this process to name my last album ‘FROOT’. It’s a simple way of decipher the main messages running through an album, as I often only recognise an album’s main message once it’s completed and I’m able to look at it from afar. My song writing has always been inspired and shaped by traditional storytelling and social shifts in our culture. As a society we have experienced such major social change in the past three years - politically, digitally and psychologically. ‘LOVE + FEAR’ reflects this." On her name change "Changing my artist name to the single “MARINA” is something that feels natural to me and helps me to feel more able to present myself authentically, as a multi-faceted individual as opposed to an artistic persona. It’s something I’ve struggled with in the past when so much of what defines an artist is tied up in their visual and musical identity. Sometimes the more nuanced aspects, or non-music related parts of a person, get lost within that. I was signed to Warner Records at 22 years old and much of my self-definition has been explored through my work. Marina and the Diamonds was my artist name for 10 years but as I’ve developed in my work it’s become important for me to present myself in a way that feels natural and human. Going under my first name is my way of achieving that." Album Trailer On March 7, Marina tweeted that the next day the "LOVE + FEAR" album trailer would be revealed.https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/1103707955831164930 On March 8 at 5:00PM GMT, the album trailer was uploaded on YouTube. It was shot in Kyoto, Japan and was directed by Anna Patakarina with drone shots provided by Luke Patterson. Double Album Cover + Single Covers When asked why she picked black and white covershttps://youtu.be/7TPFbRuSSLA?t=2621 Marina laughed "I just don't know." To the follow up question regarding her synesthesia and what other colours she now associated with the recordshttps://youtu.be/7TPFbRuSSLA?t=2645 Marina said for Love "pops of Neon, like orange and lime green," and "purple, lilac" and for Fear "reds, blues, dark greens." She also mentioned that for the album she "wasn't thinking about colours for once" and "there's like no logic behind it though I just fancied it" on the colours she associates with the different records. Marina had used lime greenhttps://web.archive.org/web/20190209124754/http://www.marinaofficial.co.uk/ and orangehttps://web.archive.org/web/20181225120744/http://marinaandthediamonds.com/ in early marketing on her website. FEAR.jpg|LOVE + FEAR LOVE.jpg|LOVE + FEAR (Alternate Cover) LOVE 4.jpg|LOVE Love-MARINA-Only.jpg|Marina only LOVE cover (used on the Orange Trees remix) Baby.jpg|Baby (Clean Bandit's single) Handmade Heaven.jpg|Handmade Heaven (Lead single) SUPERSTAR.jpg|Superstar 8041E8F9-B8DF-4B90-9469-46E483663648.jpeg|Orange Trees unnamed.png|FEAR + LOVE Lovefearpoem.jpg|Love + Fear Poem Tracklist Scrapped Tracks * "There's Nothing Wrong With You" * "Worth It" * "Please Don't Call Me" * "Water Under The Bridge" Leaks * Snippets of Marina's vocals in low quality were leaked in 2017. * "You" - On March 27, 2018, a user leaked audio from the song onto SoundCloud. ￼The lyrics are known to be from the pre-chorus ("You don't know me like you think you do") and the chorus ("You! Yeah, you break me down. You!"). It was later revealed to be a track on the album. * "Baby" - On August 24, 2018, an LQ snippet of Baby's demo leaked. A longer clip was leaked in September, 8 2018. * "Superstar" - In April of 2018, Marina shared the first lyrics of the song. She described it as a love song. A demo snippet later leaked in September of 2018, which was later removed. Lyrics were leaked in full in February of 2019. * "Handmade Heaven" - In February 2019, after the song's official release, a short snippet of the demo version leaked online. * "There's Nothing Wrong With You" - The first snippet of the song leaked in March, 2019. * "Please Don't Call Me" - A LQ snippet leaked in April, 2019 and the full song shortly followed. References Category:Unreleased Category:2019 Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Love + Fear Category:2018